That Fateful Day
by SPNxBookworm
Summary: "Something told me that after this incident, my world was never going to be the same again." Outsider POV of the Winchesters. WARNING : Some harsh/swear words.


**A/N: This one's for sweetkiwi604 who requested another outsider POV after I'd written "Strangers yet Family". Here it is sweetheart! I hope you like it. **

**To all my readers, I truly want to thank you for all your support! You have no idea how happy I feel when I see your reviews and list-adding. It truly means the world to me. I do hope you all like this! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"I'm giving you one last warning Sheryl. Now get to your station," My boss barked at me. It's funny how much bad luck I have up my sleeve. It's not my fault that traffic restricts my timing in getting to work. Alright, I'll admit that I leave home a teeny tiny bit late, but after all that's happened to me I think I deserve a holiday or a hundred.

I nodded silently to my boss and shuffled off to my position as the head waitress of _Grub Corner_. Yup. I got promoted like a week ago and now? Now I think my job's in jeopardy. I'm starting to hate my life. My fiancee dumped me saying he fell in love with someone else. I mean, what sort of douche bag proposes and then says 'I fell in love with some one else so I'll see ya around.'? Then there's the fact that I'm officially an orphan now. It's only me and myself. I lost my mom and dad in a car crash and my sister died just a month ago as some asshole of a shooter decided to trapeze across a highway and shoot at sight. I mean, what has the world come to?

I sniffed as I straightened my blouse and smoothed my skirt. Startling as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I laughed out in relief as I realized it was my friend Sharon.

"You okay Sherry?" she asked me. I swear, it seems like she is the only person who even cares about me. She's the only family I have left.

"I just lost my sister a month ago and I keep seeing her at every corner. Jason dumped me just two weeks ago. How do you think I'm doing?" I snapped back, still engrossed in my thoughts. I immediately felt guilty as she looked hurt. I sighed. "I'm sorry Sharon. I'm trying. I'm trying to get out of it. I sometimes don't even see a reason to get out of bed anymore," I mumbled.

Sharon softened towards me. "It's okay honey. And don't you dare think about stuff like that. You have every reason to get out of bed. And that reason is me. I need you even if you don't need me, 'kay? Now snap out of that grumbled state. We have customers to serve," she told as me as she patted my cheek. I smiled. Sharon could always cheer me up.

"Thanks girl. And what's with the 'I need you even if you don't need me' bullshit? I need you. You're my person, my best friend. You're literally all I have left Sharon," I said. Damn. I should seriously get myself together before I go all wonky.

Sharon stared at me in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you? You never talk like this."

I laughed. "I think I drank too much last night," I said. She smirked and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder before hurrying to take the order of her customers. I sighed as I stared around the room. There weren't a lot of people here today. I was just about to decide whether or not I should go out and take a drink when two guys walked in. One freakishly tall while the other maybe an inch shorter.

"Whoa," whispered Sharon as she came to my side. I'd never seen two guys as handsome as these. Even my ex-fiancée wasn't as gorgeous as these two. "Those are mine," muttered Sharon as she made to go towards them as they sat down in one of the booths.

I caught hold of her hand and turned her towards me. "I hate to burst your bubble Shar, but that's table 4. My table," I said smirking. Her mouth hung open in an appalled gesture. "Fine. Rock, paper scissors," I declared.

She eagerly nodded and in a few minutes the dispute was settled. I silently cheered as my rock beat her scissors. Giving me a soulful glance, she hurried off to her other customers while I took a deep breath and walked over to the gorgeous hunks. I waited until they'd looked at the menu for a while before walking up to them.

"Welcome to Grub Corner. What can I get you?" I started my usual routine.

The short, green eyed guy looked up at me with the most dazzling smile. I tell you, a girl could get lost for eternity in those eyes and would swoon on his smile. I immediately felt myself semi-consciously smile back. I heard a small snort to my right and my gaze shifted towards the other guy. He was tall. Like, gigantor tall. But good tall. He had the most soft and beautifully heart-warming hazel eyes and the most adorable smile. I could tell that he wouldn't be looking for a one night stand unlike the shorter cutie.

"I'll have your burger special while my brother will have a medium salad," said the shorter guy. I smiled and nodded. I literally hurried back to my post and leaned in through the small opening made to serve the dishes out of the kitchen. I called out the order and served my other customers until I got the call that the order for table 4 was ready. I felt surprised at myself. I was never attracted to customers like this but something about these two just felt different. I picked up the dishes and made my way to their table.

"Here's your burger and here's your salad. Would you like anything to drink, um..." I ended awkwardly as I didn't know their names.

"Sam and that's Dean," said the taller one while pointing to his brother who already had a face full of burger. I chuckled as Sam threw Dean an exasperated look. As both their gazes shifted towards me, I blushed.

"Sorry. It's always a surprise to see customers that like our food so much that they stuff their face in it," I teased. Dean winked at me. God...Swoon.

"Two coffees would be great," Dean said. I immediately snapped out of my reverie. I'd completely forgotten that I'd asked them if they wanted anything else. I nodded and walked back to the coffee maker standing behind the counter. I rolled my eyes as I heard Sharon's mischievous giggles behind me.

"So?" she prompted while raising her eyebrows at me.

"They're just...unbelievable. The taller one's Sam and the shorter one's Dean. Brothers apparently," I said.

"And?" she asked, impatience lacing her tone.

I laughed. "And...I'm giving them coffee. They're just two customers Shar. Two unbelievably puzzling customers though as I totally can't get a read on them," I said, frowning slightly.

Sharon threw me a surprised look. "But you read people so well! Trust me Sheryl, you're like the next Sherlock Holmes or something." I laughed at my friends revelation.

"You wish," I teased before heading towards their table with their coffee. I gave them their coffee (almost getting lost in Sam's big smile this time) and walked back to my station. I gazed around the room and smiled. Things were finally back in order and the business was prospering. Sure, my boss can be a hot head sometimes but he is the kindest person you'll meet. He knows to treat me just like the other employees. I mean this restaurant or whatever you want to call it used to be my dad's. He passed it down to Josh (my boss and my dad's best friend). I'd told Josh to never be partial with me as it seemed unfair to the other employees. I'm glad he'd obliged.

A loud whistle jolted me out of my thoughts and I looked over in the direction to see four guys ogling at me. Crap. These guys were back. No matter what anyone did, they just wouldn't heed the warnings or the many arrests they'd gotten. I sucked a deep breath through my teeth trying to master my annoyance and anger and defiantly walked up to them.

"Anything else I can get you?" I asked them in a calm tone. Truthfully though, I was scared shitless. The guys looked strong and they definitely reeked of booze. We don't serve drinks so they probably came right from a bar or something, like every other time.

"Maybe a few drinks?" said one of them.

I sighed. "We don't serve drinks here. You're welcome to go somewhere else," I said.

All four looked disappointed. Then one of them tugged at my hand suddenly bringing me close to his ugly face. "Alright then. H-How 'bout you come join us sweetheart? We'll all buy drinks for you," he slurred grinning at his buddies.

It took all my will not to freak out. "No thanks. I have a job to do," I said while trying to pry my arm loose from his grip. He didn't pay any heed and only tightened his hold while bringing his other arm to my waist. What the hell!?

Alright, I was done trying to stay calm. I all but yelled out, "Let go of me you freak!"

He just laughed along with his buddies. I was definitely freaking out now. I started hyperventilating while peripherally scanning the diner. Everyone was frozen in their spot. Please. Someone help me!

"No way. Your ours," slurred the guy again as he got up and cupped my mouth with his hand. I couldn't stop the tears leaking out of my eyes. I closed them as I didn't want to see what was coming...only it didn't. I cautiously opened my eyes to see that Dean had a hold of the drunk. He nodded at me to get out. I frantically pried the guy's hands off of me and retreated backwards right into Sharon who immediately held onto me.

I was trembling from head to foot but I couldn't tear my gaze away from the scene in front of me. Both Sam and Dean were glaring daggers at the drunken crowd.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sam said. If I hadn't heard it, I would never have known that a guy with a puppy dog face could sound so scary and threatening.

The drunks just laughed and well...they regretted it. Dean landed punches on two of the most wasted guys and they mercilessly slid to the floor. After a few moments of tussling and tackling, the other two ended up on the floor because of Sam and Dean.

Both looked towards me, panting slightly from the effort. "You okay?" Sam asked.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah I think. Does 'my heroes' in this context sound too cliché?" I joked. They both immediately lightened up and chuckled along with the rest of the customers in the room.

x-x-x

I hummed to myself as I scrubbed the last table clean. This day turned out to be kind of overwhelming, but it wasn't so bad considering my ass got saved by two gorgeous hunks. I totally owed them for that. The police had come to arrest the four and assured me that they weren't getting out of prison anytime soon. The customers had literally applauded Sam and Dean as those four had been a pain in the ass every week.

I heard footsteps behind me and whirled around, startled.

Dean held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Whoa. Didn't mean to scare you," he said.

I laughed. "It's no problem. I'm jumpy all the time."

Dean grinned. I looked over his shoulder to see Sam standing right behind him.

"Hey Sheryl," he greeted.

"Thanks guys. Both of you. I doubt anyone else would have stood up for me like you both did," I told them. They both waved it off.

"It's nothing. We just came to say goodbye. We're kind of on a road trip and were just halting for a day," Sam told me.

My face fell into a pout. "Already? You seem like really great guys," I mumbled.

Both laughed. "Really? First time we've ever heard that," Dean joked. Or at least I think he did.

"Here. Our numbers are on here. You need some help or see anything weird, give us a call," Sam said as he handed me a scrap of paper.

I frowned. "Weird?" I echoed.

Both the brothers sighed as though they'd heard the phrase millions of times. "Yeah. You'll know when you do. Anyway, see you around." And saying so, both exited the diner and got into this gleaming black car I think was an Impala. I waved as they drove off into the night.

Walking back into the diner, I sighed. These guys...I may not know a single thing about them, but they seemed like family. And the looks in their eyes, it seemed like they'd been through a lot. One thing I was sure of though. Nothing could break them both apart. I looked at the scrap of paper in my hand. Maybe one day I'd get to meet them again. Maybe I get to know them. Maybe I get to have a family again, even though they're complete strangers. Something told me that after this incident, my world was never going to be the same again.

* * *

**Well? REVIEW! **


End file.
